Premiere
by Isadtd
Summary: It's the Heat wave movie premiere in New York, and the gang is attending. Page 105 on screen stirs some repressed feelings and starts another chapter in Beckett's and Castle's life.  End of cheesy summary, sorry about that !
1. Chapter 1

Premiere

* * *

><p>"December the 15h !", Castle exclaimed as he strutted in the precinct. He fell more than he sat in his chair next to Beckett's desk.<p>

"What ?" Her attention shifted from her paperwork to her grinning partner.

"The New York premiere date of Heat Wave."

Two heads, a few desks away, perked up. "Really ? Are we invited ?", Ryan asked as he and Esposito got up to approach.

"Of course you are ! Why wouldn't Roach be invited ?", Castle replied, waving his hand dismissively. The two detectives bumped fists. But Esposito quickly turned back to the author and Beckett. "You two met the actors playing us. But you never told us how that was."

Castle and Beckett spoke simultaneously : "Uncanny" ; "Creepy".

"Yes, a bit creepy too", Castle admitted. "But they are great, I swear."

"Have you already seen the movie, Castle ?" Beckett inquired.

"No. But I've seen rushes. Don't worry, guys." Ryan and Esposito looked alarmed but shrugged it off.

"So, rushes, hu ? How's Natalie's doing ?", Beckett asked.

"Oh no, detective." Castle leaned closer, clearly in a flirty mood. "If you want to know, you will have to show up... in a scandalous dress !"

She held her ground : "Maybe I will !"

* * *

><p>"I'm not walking the red carpet". Beckett had decided to put her foot down, once and for all.<p>

"But you can't not do it !", Castle cried. "We're already in the limo !"

"Double negation. Really, Castle ?", she frowned.

They were en route for the Heat wave premiere. The limo was already in line, moving slowly along in the queue of luxury cars transporting guests, producers, actors... Beckett was freaking out. The flashes outside the windows, the crowd, the giant posters. Everything was a bit too much for her. Yes, she had walked on red carpets before : at this event during the jewelery thieves case, for the book launches. But those were nothing compared to the scale of a movie premiere.

In front of her, Castle was freaking out at her freak out. He started babbling.

"I'll ask Natalie to hurry. She's just behind us with the rest of the cast. You know how she is. She 'll be glad to take your place in the spotlights. No one will even look at you... Not that you're not as beautiful as her, because you are. Even more but... "

"It will be ok, Kate", Josh interrupted. She pivoted to face her boyfriend, who was sitting close to her. He smiled and lifted their joined hands to kiss hers.

"And you find this funny ?", she scowled. Josh looked sheepish for a second but winked at Castle.

"Come on, Detective Beckett. It's a little funny. You can run into buildings crawling with criminals but you're afraid to walk down a red carpet ?", Alexis teased.

Beckett narrowed her eyes at the teenager, sitting next to her father. "Yeah, well. I don't have my bulletproof jacket."

"That would have ruined your stunning look", Josh said.

"That would have been scandalous", Castle added.

Beckett recognized his flirty tone. "Maybe next time", she shot back.

* * *

><p>It hadn't been as bad as she had thought. She had walked quickly with Josh and Alexis. Castle had handled the interviews with his usual charm. Now inside, they found Esposito, Lanie, Ryan and Jenny, who had walked in just before them.<p>

"That was incredible!", Lanie exclaimed, as her and Jenny giggled. The ME was clad in a tight blue dress. Esposito wasn't letting her step away from his arm. "Yeah. That was cool", he said, playing macho man. Ryan just rolled his eyes, pulling Jenny closer. Outside, the flashes intensified and the crowd was getting louder.

"Must be the cast", Castle noted.

Natalie Rhodes was working the carpet like a pro. Posing, waving. A tall man arrived next and Natalie waited for him. They posed together, close, Hollywood smile firmly in place.

"Who's that?", Josh asked.

"Nathan Fillion", Castle answered. "Great guy. Pretty good at Angry birds, but not as good as me obvio... and nobody cares." He stopped, sensing his daughter elbow in his side.

"He's playing Jameson Rook", Beckett supplied.

"Dad loves him. He was in a space western once", Alexis explained.

"Oh yeah. I remember now. Serenity. Love that movie. It was brilliant." Josh nodded.

"Right ?" Castle said excitedly as the two men bumped fists. Beckett looked at them, puzzled.

* * *

><p>In the theatre, they had been placed by some stressed woman with a headpiece mic. Had she chosen, she wouldn't have sit between Josh and Castle. She was getting uncomfortable. Page 105 was coming up. She glanced nervously at Castle, then at Josh. She was well aware her partner was observing her. She quite liked the movie but found difficult to enjoy it, knowing she, the inspiration for Nikki, would have to watch a sex scene between Heat and Rook, sitting between her boyfriend and the writer of said scene. Awkward.<p>

Thankfully, she knew the book pretty well. As the last plot point before the famous scene unrolled she got up. Josh looked up. "Bathroom", she whispered, planting a kiss on his cheek. Castle did a double take as he watched her leave. He knew too what was coming up. He had been waiting for it actually. He wanted to see her reaction and was disappointed to see her gone. Then it struck him. The sex scene was approaching and he was just a sit away from Beckett's boyfriend. Her tall, muscular, fit and maybe just a bit jealous, boyfriend. Without her as a buffer. He was screwed, he thought. He decided to duck out.

He pushed the door and was surprised to see Beckett leaning back on the corridor wall, just outside. She saw him and frowned.

"What are you doing here ?", she hissed.

"I could ask you the same thing !", he retorted, walking up to her.

"I... I... I asked you first !"

"I know what you're doing." He stepped closer.

"Oh yeah ?"

"You didn't want to be in there for page 105." He smiled, smugly. She stood there, agape, speechless. "And you know what, Beckett ? I get it. Hell ! I don't want to sit next to motorcycle-boy during that either. The man's taller than me. And Natalie's doing a too good job at being you to stay there while he watches... it."

Beckett shook herself out of her awe. "The actor playing Rook is pretty good too", she smiled.

Castle smiled back. "He looks like me." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well, he's more handsome." She couldn't help the jab.

Castle chuckled and leaned back on the wall, next to her. They waited together in silence. After a few minutes, Beckett spoke : "Maybe we can go back in, now ?" He nodded and opened the door a crack. On the screen, Nikki was at a crime scene. Castle turned back, motioning at Beckett to enter. "You go first."

Once back in the room, as the credits rolled, the author leaned into his partner. "I will get you a DVD for the scene we missed", he whispered in her ear.

"Shut up, Castle !"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note : It wasn't planned. But it seems this story is developing into a multi chapter one.

* * *

><p>It was mid-april and spring was just making an appearance. Beckett and Castle were driving down the interstate 87 back to New York. They had interviewed a relative of their victim who lived upstate. The ride was long and tedious. Especially since the interview had been a total bust. The relative, also a suspect had a solid alibi.<p>

"Maybe he has a twin – or a clone ?" Castle offered.

"Castle, let it rest. The man was at a ball game. A police against firefighters ball game ! They even have pictures." The author just grunted.

"What I am saying is..." He was interrupted by Beckett's phone.

"Beckett... Hum hum... Good. Go pick him up and keep me apprised... No. Start the interrogation, we're still pretty far away and we're starting to hit traffic... Hey, Ryan ? Good job !" She hang up and glanced at her partner who was staring expectantly at her.

"Ryan and Esposito found our guy on a video from the store across the street. The business partner. He was leaving the building, soaking wet and looking distraught. They're picking him up now."

"Aw, man ! The business partner ? I wanted it to be the firefighter, drowning - ironic- his cousin in his bath, in a jealous rage over an old high school flame, pun intended."

Beckett rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. Her partner had a way to come up with the strangest theories. "Well, sorry Castle. Looks like it was just plain greed and business gone wrong. But we'll know for sure after the boys interrogate him."

Castle sulked : "It's boring. And now, we can't even do the fun part. We're stuck in this hell of a highway in rush hour traffic."

* * *

><p>"My battery's dead", Castle stated with horror as the screen of his phone went black. "No, no, no !"<p>

Beckett refrained to do any comment. She had been driving in relative peace thanks to his addiction to Angry birds. Now, she was bracing herself for the whining, the pestering, the questioning. They were still a good hour away. Ryan had called not ten minutes ago with the good news that the partner had confessed. She and Castle had nothing to work on and she wondered if this will end up with her partner dead also.

"So", he started. "Did you watch it ?"

"Watch what ?" She shouldn't be engaging him, she knew that. But it wasn't easy with only them two in the car.

"Heat wave."

"I was at the premiere", she eluded.

"I'm speaking about the scene we missed. I know the studio gave you a DVD." He pushed, annoyed.

She remained silent. His stare blew a hole in her head, or so she thought.

"I didn't...", she finally confessed.

"I didn't either."

She threw him a sceptic look. "You're telling me that you didn't rewatch and rewatch the first movie made based on one of your books ?"

"Too painful. They made all this changes." She rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you watch it ?", he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know." Why hadn't she ? If she was a bit honest with herself, "I guess it's one thing to read it. But watching it, seeing her-me and him-Rook"

"Him-me" he corrected.

"It's a little weird."

The silence fell. A comfortable one for Beckett until Castle decided to break it.

"Why is it weird ?"

"Castle...", she warned.

"What ? Can't we talk about it ?"

"Talk about what exactly ?" Her voice was getting louder, more defensive.

"The fact that we both can't watch a stupid movie scene because it reminds us of... us... Or what could be us." He was going for it. She couldn't believe it. She decided to play dumb and deny.

"I don't know what you're talking about." But her fingers were gripping the wheel more forcefully than necessary, her knuckles turning white.

"Come on, Kate. Don't tell me you ducked out of the theatre just because it was 'weird' !"

"Josh was sitting right there ! You were sitting right there !" She was nearly shouting now.

"Exactly", he shouted back. "You didn't want to be reminded of..." He stopped and gulped.

"Of what ?", she dared him.

"We kissed", he said. He wasn't yelling anymore. His voice was steady, his jaw clenched, determination in his eyes. They were entering New York and traffic wasn't getting any better. She cursed every other driver at that moment.

"That was over a year ago", she replied with calm.

"Exactly !You keep missing my point."

"What is your point ?" As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she knew she had made a mistake.

He looked at her, his eyes full of sorrow now.

"Do I have to wait until you're shot and dying in my arms again ?" His voice was soft.

A car horn, behind them made her jump. The light was green. She drove in silence. He didn't push it. She pulled in front of his building. Looking right ahead, she waited for him to get out of the car. She racked her brain for something to say. She wished he would just say 'until tomorrow'. He stepped out without a word.

"Next time, take you're power cable for your phone !", she whispered.

"Yeah", was all he said before closing the passenger's door. Her head collided with the wheel.


	3. Chapter 3

EDITED because there were so many mistakes it was embarrassing... not sure I got them all.

Author's note : So, no updates in a while. I have been writing but I started with chapter 5, then 4, then 3. The good news is : I'm posting them all ! I found a rhythm to this story. One chapter with humor, the next one is drama and so on. This one is humor, or should be.

Feel free to point errors to me, grammar and stuff. I'm not sure some of the sentences are comprehensible.

* * *

><p>"What happened ?"<p>

"Nothing Lanie."

"Hu, hu, girl." The ME shook her head. "Then what are we doing here ? Drinking."

"We're waiting for Esposito and Ryan. We're celebrating yet another case closed !" Beckett said, trying to sound cheerful.

"And you look like someone kicked your puppy because ?"

The detective glared at her.

"Or... you're the one who kicked the puppy", Lanie guessed. Beckett thought that her friend was too damn perceptive sometimes. "That's why we're in the Old Haunt without writer-boy."

"I told you. He wanted to see Alexis."

"Alexis is in Stanford. Spring break is over. Had been for a while." Too. Damn. Perceptive.

"Skype", she mumbled.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight" the ME mocked, taking a sip of her Cosmopolitan. Beckett was saved from more embarrassment by the arrival of her two colleagues. Or so she thought.

"Where's Castle ?", asked Ryan, trying to block the view of Esposito greeting his 'Chica'.

"Could you do that less... 'enthusiasticly' ?", Beckett shot at them, ignoring Ryan's question.

The two lovers grinned. Lanie arched an eyebrow : "'Enthousiasticly'... And you hang out with a writer everyday !"

"Speaking of which...", Ryan insisted.

"He's not here. He's busy. Alexis. Martha. Writing.", she answered curtly.

"Man !", the young irishman complained. "I wanted to tell him how we broke the guy with Ice-posito. It was art !"

"Real teamwork !", agreed the other detective, high-fiving his partner.

The moment their hands clapped, two beers appeared before them.

"I love this bar !", Ryan exclaimed.

The young woman who had brought the beers laughed. "You're welcome. I wanted to say hello. My shift ends soon", the barmaid explained.

"Then you have to go get another beer and stay with us. We're celebrating another solved murder !", offered Esposito.

"Ah ! The NYPD wins again ! Congrats ! But I'm sorry, I have to study." Castle had hired a few students (literature obviously) to attend the bar to help Brian.

"You sure ?", Beckett asked. She liked talking to the students. They always had fun stories.

"Yeah. Plus I'm not sure I want to stay and watch the boss doing his Tom Cruise impression... again ! Once was more than enough", she laughed. "But don't tell him I said that."

The gang looked quizzical but didn't wonder for long. On cue, Castle appeared from the downstairs office. He walked behind the bar, threw a dishcloth on his shoulder and grabbed a shaker. Then he waved at Eddy, the piano man, to take a break. He fiddled with the old fashioned stereo and one of the songs from the movie Cocktail started playing.

"Oh boy !", one of them said.

Lanie, Esposito and Ryan were grinning like mad people. For the second time that evening, Beckett's head dropped. Her forehead hit the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note : This was going to be a chapter free of Richard Castle. But I couldn't do it.

* * *

><p>Beckett was sitting at her desk in the precinct. Castle's was staring at her as she did paperwork. Again.<p>

"You know I still find that creepy ?" She said out of the blue.

"I'm trying to decipher how Nikki arrests the second suspect. See, she's in this warehouse with Rook and..."

"Warehouse, how original !"

"You can't deny we spent a ridiculous amount of time around warehouses."

She opened her mouth to respond but the alarm on her phone chimed in.

"I need to go", she said, getting up.

Castle jumped up too. "Where are we going ?"

"We. Are going nowhere. I. Have to go pick up Josh at the airport." She addressed Ryan and Esposito : "Guys, call me if something comes up. "

"Don't worry, we got it", Ryan answered as she left.

Castle stood there, unsure. He looked at the elevator, then at the boys.

"You're doing paperwork too?", he asked them. They nodded. "Well... I'll go then..."

When he disappeared, Ryan shook his head : "He never wants to stare at us doing paperwork."

"Dude !", was Esposito outraged reply.

* * *

><p>Beckett had arrived at the airport right on time. The first passengers on his flight were just coming out. She spotted him. He looked worn but adventurous. He was still wearing his khakis and he had apparently grown a beard while in Africa. He smiled brightly when he saw her. She threw herself at him. His bags hit the floor as his arms encircled her. They kissed with passion for a while before getting a grip.<p>

"Missed you", Josh murmured against her lips.

"Me too. I don't know if I like the beard, though", she smiled.

Hand in hand, they walked to her car.

She drove him back to his place. As soon as they passed the door, they were on each other. Josh had been in Somalia for six weeks. A trip he had planned with her agreement, he was back just in time for her birthday, in a week. They were working out the kinks in their relationship and things were looking up.

* * *

><p>The next day, she had left work early again, leaving paperwork behind, not that she minded. They were cuddled up on her couch, watching the news. A report was on about the famine in Africa. The images of the hungry children, sickly thin with haunted eyes, torned her. She looked up at her clean-shaven boyfriend.<p>

"My god !"

"Yeah..."

They remained silent for a while, absorbed by the news, until Josh cleared his throat.

"About that", he started. "They still need people, doctors." She shifted away from him a bit. "I told them I had to come back to New York. I'll work from here, recruiting, convincing people to go. But I may have to go back in a while. And for a longer period." He awaited her reaction, his eyes showing his worry.

Beckett was trying to stay calm. "Longer than six weeks ?" He nodded. "How long ?" She failed to hide the anger in her voice.

"We need trust over there to.."

"How long ?", she cut, impatient.

"A year..."

She stood up, pushing his hands away as he was trying to keep her close.

"Kate !"

"No, no, no. I thought we talked about this. We're both busy people but we try to make it work by.. by conceding..."

"I know this is not what we planned, but.." She snorted. He walked up to her. "But I would like you to come with me. You can be useful there. You can do security. A year, then you can go back to the NYPD. We will be together. A year, it will be over before you know it."

She had calmed down ; he was so eager.

"It's your dream, not mine."

"It can be ours. I love you, Kate. Tell me you can at least think about it. We don't have to decide now."

Tears were forming in her eyes.

"You will go anyway, won't you ?.." She looked right into his eyes "Be honest."

He looked down a moment. When his gaze met hers again, he was crying too.

"Yes", his throat was tightening. He knew where this was heading and he didn't like it. "Come with me. It's not even now, we wouldn't have to go until later this year." He was grasping at thin air, feeling her drift away.

She shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I can't."

He took her in his arms. She welcomed his embrace. They were both sobbing quietly.

"What now", he whispered in her hair. Not a question. He didn't really want to hear her answer. Someone had to say it, but hell if he would be the one to utter those final words.

"We break up", she hiccuped. He closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Author's not bis : So I like Josh. He's a nice guy. But bye-bye, Josh...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note : I'm not very good with ratings. So this chapter might be T. Sex is mentioned, but it's a funny (try to be funny) chapter. So I don't know.

* * *

><p>When Castle arrived at the crime scene that morning, everybody saw he wasn't his usual perky self. He stood next to Beckett, silent, broody.<p>

"I can't tell you the time of death yet. I will have to run some tests first", Lanie told the detectives. "But I can already show you this." She lifted the victim's shirt. The white female with blond, almost yellow hair, was sporting a pentagram on her stomach. She paused, looking expectantly at Castle. When the joke about witches didn't come, she shrugged, glancing to Esposito and Ryan. Then she continued "It was done post-mortem, maybe with a needle. I will tell you for sure later."

The detectives thanked her and walked back to their car.

"Hey Castle, you okay ?", asked Ryan.

"The deep-fried twinky again ?", added Esposito.

Castle didn't even smirk. He just shook his head.

Once in the car, Beckett took her turn.

"Spill Castle. What's wrong with you ?"

"Nothing" he grunted and looked away through the side window. Beckett decided to let it go for now. They had a crime to solve.

* * *

><p>It was late that day. But all in all, it hadn't been so bad. Castle and Beckett had just finished interrogating one of the suspect. An accomplice who had cracked and ditched pretty quickly. An APB had been issued. Catch the killer, make some verifications and the case would be closed. The two partners were in the break room. Castle was as somber as before.<p>

Coffee in hand, Beckett decided to crack him too.

"You know, if you're going to be like this, maybe you should stop shadowing me...", she said teasingly.

"What ? You can't do that. I didn't do anything !" He exclaimed, clearly not understanding she was pushing his buttons. He was off his game, clearly.

She smiled at him, trying to indicate she was kidding.

"Well, you weren't very fun today. Less annoying too, but less fun."

He sighed.

"What's wrong, Castle?"

"I called Alexis this morning, after your call about the body. I didn't think about the time difference. It was 4."

"And she chewed you out for waking her..."

"Not exactly..." He took a deep breath and talked very quickly. "Ashley answered her phone. He tried to make some excuse but I could hear Alexis in the background." He gulped, looking distressed.

Beckett hid her smile behind her hand. She tried to remember her teenage years to find something to say to him.

"Maybe they were studying late ?", she offered, using an explanation she knew well.

"I've been to college, you know."

The denying route wasn't going to work. Rationalization might.

"Right. Don't overreact. Alexis is 18 now, she's in college. Her and Ashley had been together for like, forever..."

"Are you saying that it's okay?", he yelped, his voice an octave higher. She cringed inside.

"Your daughter is very responsible."

"I am not so sure, now... I feel, bwah and...", he turned to face her. Placing his hands on her upper arms. "If I kill Ashley, can you cover for me ? Better ! You can fly with me over there, you can shoot him !"

"Castle !", she shouted. "Calm down ! Alexis is having sex with her boyfriend. Deal with it. Just be thankful she's not doing it with some 40 years old barman with tattoos named Raymond... or something."

Castle collapsed in a chair, not even picking up on information she might – or might not – have let slip on her wild college years.

"I'm supposed to be her go-to guy. Why didn't she talk to me ?", he whispered.

She could tell he was really concerned, finding it endearing. "You're her dad." As an afterthought, she added to console him. "Maybe she talked to her mum ?"

Castle jumped up and paced.

"Meredith. Are you crazy ? The woman was pregnant at 20 !"

She glared at him, trying to put the weight of the entire female population in it.

He stopped and had the decency to look apologetic.

"Sorry. Not my most sensitive moment. I just wished she had talked to me. Giving me time to prepare."

"Seriously Castle ? Look at you now. How would you have reacted ?"

"I would have been very understanding", he stated.

She rolled her eyes, remembering her own experience when her dad had known she had spent the night 'out'.

"Suuuuuure ! And you would have stayed very calm, even hearing from her the words", she stared to speak very slowly, staring in his eyes, getting closer to him. "Sex, condoms, fella..." His pupils dilated, he gulped and interrupted her.

"You're doing this on purpose. To distract me !", he accused.

"Yes, I am !", she replied cheerfully, walking out of the break room.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's hoping there are less mistakes in this one... riiiiiiiight. I apologize in advance.

* * *

><p>A week after her break up with Josh, Beckett found herself alone in her apartment... again. The days were fine, she had work to distract herself, the evenings on the other hand. She had cried a lot since the break up but hadn't told anyone about it yet. And tonight might be tougher : it was the eve of her birthday. Deciding it was time to talk to someone, she picked up her phone, skipping through her contacts. She stopped at 'Castle'. She wanted to see him, wanted to speak to him. She wasn't sure however what were her motivations. If she was honest with herself, she had a fairly good idea but her mind seemed to refuse to acknowledge it just yet.<p>

She shook her head and went directly down to 'Lanie', pressing dial.

"Hey Lanie ! Can I come over ? I need a drink... well drinks."

Half an hour later, she ran into a sulking Esposito in the lobby of Lanie's building. She pulled a face.

"Don't tell me she kicked you out ?"

"She did. But now I feel more comfortable knowing why. For a moment I thought she had a lover.. Wait ! You two aren't..."

She jabbed him in the ribs, he yelped his indignation at the physical abuse. Putting on a more serious face, he asked : "You okay ?"

She shouldn't have been surprised that he had noted her red and swollen eyes. He was a detective too.

"I'm fine". She gave him a small smile before heading out to the elevator.

Upstairs, she and Lanie had a classic I-broke-up-with-my-boyfriend night : a comfortable couch with pillows, an attentive friend's ear, tons of ice cream, loads of alcohol.

Beckett was starting to slur her words. Her eyes glazed by the amount of wine.

"Meee ? In Africa ? I hate the heat !" She suddenly doubled with laughter. "Heat ! Like Nikki Heat. Got it ?"

Lanie moved forward to take her glass from her.

"Funny ! You're cut off", she deadpanned.

Beckett pouted.

"If only because you waited until today to tell me !"

"Sorry", she mumbled drunkenly.

Lanie pondered her options. Beckett had taken a back seat this evening and Kate had made an apparition. This moment might be ideal to push some ideas in that stubborn head of hers. After all, she was the one who brought up Nikki Heat.

"So about Nikki Heat. Castle's writing a fourth book. Where do you think Nikki's and Rook's relationship will be ?"

Kate looked at her as if she had grown another head. Lanie realized the even not-so-subtle approach might not work.

"Fine. You and Castle. What now ?"

"What what ?" Kate asked loudly.

"He hasn't been in a serious relationship since Gina. You just broke up with Josh. Now is a good time, don't you think ?"

"Hu, hu. He had had women. I know, he has that I-just-got-laid voice.", Kate whispered with narrowed eyes.

Lanie smirked. "Jealous much ?"

"Yessss", the drunk detective slurred. Inside her head, Lanie did a little dance. If an inebriated Kate could admit it, maybe normal Beckett could too.

"So, what do you plan to do about it ?"

"I need a plan ?"

"I think you do, girl."

"I don't have one Lanie", she whined, throwing herself back into the couch suddenly. Lanie patted her shoulder.

"It's okay, you'll think of one."

"Lanie... Why is the room spinning ?.."

* * *

><p>In the days following that night at Lanie's, Beckett did a lot of thinking. The ME had made sure she didn't forget she admitted being jealous of Castle's "affairs". She scolded and repeatedly told her to shut up. But her mind was reeling. And thoughts about the writer were invading her at the oddest moments. He just had to smile or say something stupid to elicit thoughts of his lips against hers, or the way he looked every time he had said always. He had been his usual self, except it seemed to her he was less pushy. She knew Esposito told him about Josh. He didn't bring it up.<p>

Her epiphany came one morning.

"Here", Castle said, putting her coffee on her desk like he always did. But this time, she felt different, like this coffee was all she wanted. No like this coffee brought by this man, every morning was all she wanted.

"Thanks", she hid her smile taking a sip. Always observant, Castle caught it anyway.

"What ?"

"I needed it", she replied. He beamed at her and sat in his chair.

She just realized that she had to be the one to do "the" move. He was being her constant. Not backing up, but not pushing either. She just wished she knew how to tell him she was ready. Insecurity kept creeping up. It was always possible he wasn't interested anymore and just flirting with her as a habit.

* * *

><p>The occasion to do something arose at one of his famous party. He had decided to throw one for the sake of it.<p>

"It's Halloween meets New Year's Eve meets 4th of July." He explained excitedly in the middle of the precinct. "And your birthday" he added towards Beckett. "We never had the chance to celebrate it."

On Friday, when Beckett arrived at his loft, she realized he hadn't lied. He had a fake Christmas tree in a corner, mistletoe hanging here and there, everybody was in costumes – super heroes was the theme - and the whole place smelled of barbecue. He appeared on her side. He was dressed in boots, cargo pants and a tight t-shirt with a hammer on the front.

"I was hoping for Talia al Ghul or Catwoman. But another green lantern, Soranik Natu I guess, will have to do !" He exclaimed, looking her up and down, enjoying the view of her in the black and green tight suit.

"You're completely mad !" She said waving at the new "décor" .

"I'm not mad, I'm Captain Hammer !" He then ushered her to the bar through the crowd of writers, editors, socialites, cops... The place was packed.

"Did you invite all of New Yo...", she trailed off as she spotted the "Happy (belated) birthday Beckett" banner over the bar. She groaned.

"It had a nice alliteration, don't you think ? Happy birthday !" He pecked her cheek and went away to mingle.

* * *

><p>It was just past midnight and the party was in full swing. Beckett was having a great time. The birthday part wasn't as bad as she had feared. No one broke into song and there were no cake. Just the banner. But Castle did have surprises for her. Subtle ones. Like at the moment, she was introducing Joe Torre to her agape Dad. She then let the two men to discuss the fact that they both didn't want to dress up as super heroes and baseball.<p>

There were so many people in the loft that her and Castle barely saw each other. Every time she managed to get close to him, another guest would swirl him away in spite of his protests. Several times, he hold her gaze above the crowd, mouthing something she didn't get. So she smiled and went on with her conversation with whoever.

* * *

><p>Around 3AM, Lanie, with Esposito in tow, found her.<p>

"We're going, do you want a ride ?"

Beckett glanced at Castle. He was in deep conversation with the mayor and judge Markaway. The party didn't seem to die down. She was tired and even if she wanted to talk to Castle, she realized she would never do so with so many people around anyway.

"Yeah, let's say goodbye."

Castle tried to make them stay, to no avail. He decided to pout.

"At least, poker tomorrow night ?" He offered.

"You got it, bro. 8", Esposito said. "Awesome party."

"I guess I'll come too then", Lanie added.

Castle looked at Beckett, sad puppy dog look in place.

She laughed : "See you tomorrow, Castle." He beamed as he walked her walk to the door. He couldn't help to stare at her backside. He could swear she was swaying her hips like that on purpose.

End of chapter

* * *

><p>Author's note : I'm teasing.. it's coming, I promise. For some reason, they just wouldn't hook up in ridiculous outfits.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Tension filled the back corner of Castle's loft. Eyes were squinting in the dim light above the table, searching for tells.

"All in, hombre !" Esposito pushed his chips to the middle of the poker table.

Next to him, Lanie gasped. Martha giggled at Ryan's encouraging nod to his partner. Beckett's leaned in, waiting for hers to make a move.

"You don't stand a chance", Castle said cockily, as he pushed his chips forward. He didn't even look at his cards again. With a 2, a 7, a Queen, all from different colors on the flop so far, there were little chances Esposito could beat his pair of kings.

Martha's turned the forth card.

"3 of spade", she said as she burned the next one. Then she fliped the river slowly, true to her drama queen reputation. "8 of hearts... Well that was an anti-climax", she said staring at the cards.

Esposito and Castle were holding each other's gaze.

"I paid to see", the author pointed out. Esposito smiled as he revealed his pair of aces.

Silence fell and everyone turned to Castle, who had liquified.

"What ? Not again !", he cried in frustration, throwing his pair of kings for everyone to see.

"Oh ! Kiddo !" Martha stroke his arm gently. "You were never very good at poker."

"Well, Castle, it's only the what ?.. tenth hand you loose tonight ?", Beckett teased.

"You're supposed to be my lucky charm !"

"I am no such thing, Castle.", she said matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes.

Her partner pouted before turning to his opponent.

"Lucky at cards, unlucky in love", he spate to Esposito, sticking his tongue out.

"I don't think so !", Esposito replied, as Lanie was leaning in for a kiss.

"Get a room !", came the collective shout.

"Guys, don't deal me in the next one. I need time, beer, and more chips to shake this curse", Castle said, getting up. "Who wants a refill ?" All hands went up and he disappeared towards the darkened kitchen. Beckett watched his retreat, telling herself not to stare at his ass.

* * *

><p>Beckett looked at her cards and decided to fold. When her turn to speak came, she pulled a face.<p>

"Fold", she spoke in a sigh, giving her pair of aces back. "I need more peanuts". Her companions laughed at that. Ryan lifted the empty bowl and held it out for her.

"Thank you", he said tilting his head from side to side with a mocking smile in place. She offered back her fake smile and headed for the kitchen.

Castle hadn't bothered to switch on the light. He was crouched, rummaging through his fridge for more beers. Beckett observed him longingly, pondering what she was about to do. 'First, the easy part", she joked to herself as she poured peanuts in the bowl. Then she began to slowly open the bottles of Coronas he had already put on the counter top.

"Ah !" A victory claim came from the fridge, as Castle extricated himself from it, with just enough beers for all of them. Spotting an amused Beckett, he did a double take. "They were in the back back of the fridge", he explained, holding the bottles higher.

He brought them to her at the counter then opened a new bottle of red wine for his mother. She took a step aside to stand closer to him as she worked on putting the slices of citrus into the bottles' necks. Heated conversation about big blinds and misdeal floated to them. Beckett looked up. The table's view from the kitchen was obstructed by a pillar and all their friends were facing away.

"Castle", she said softly. "I wanted to say. Thank you for the party last night. I had fun."

He turned to her, smiling brightly. She noticed his relaxed state : his hair a mess from his hand running in it over the course of the night, his shirt all wrinkled. He leaned against the bar, one hand flat on it supporting him.

"I'm glad you had fun, it was partly your birthday after all. And feel free to give me a thank you kiss", he flirted cheerfully.

It was his usual behavior, she knew he wasn't waiting for anything by saying that, except maybe another roll of her eyes. He would be in for a surprise.

She took another step closer to him, and put herself on her toes. She saw the happy surprise in his eyes. He turned his cheek to her, anticipating a chaste kiss there.

With one finger she put his face back in front of her and kissed his lips. She let her mouth linger, making it clear that it was more than a thank you peck.

Castle's mind blanked for a second, his body had frozen. When he registered what she was doing, she was already pulling away. He chased her lips with his, managing to retain their connection. He kissed her back tenderly. He felt her mouth open and her tongue tracing his bottom lip. She tasted like citrus and beer. He jolted back.

"How many beers did you have ?", he whispered, sure his voice would crack.

She looked puzzled.

"One", she whispered back.

"Oh, good !", he said, still in a hushed tone. His arms encircled her waist and pulled her body flushed to his before she could react. Their lips met once more, this time with more passion. Beckett pulled back reluctantly. "Maybe we shouldn't do that here." Her head motioned to the poker table. But everyone was still engrossed in the game.

"Well. They'll find out eventua..." He let the word die, his eyes widening. "Please, tell me it's really not just a thank you kiss for the party last night."

She took his hands still placed on her back and separated them from the small of her back. His face was showing an emotion somewhere between scared and hurt. "It's not a one time thing. And them knowing, I don't mind. Eventually. Them seeing, I do." She pecked his lips to reassure him before leaving the kitchen.

She picked up the peanuts' bowl and some beers and left the kitchen.

"You're coming ?" she asked him without a look back, missing a smile that could have lighted up a galaxy.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night, neither of them could concentrate, loosing hands after hands. For once in his life, Castle, the always perfect host, couldn't wait for his guests to leave. Except for one, obviously. Finally Lanie's stifled a fake yawn. Her hand wandered to Esposito's thigh, getting his attention. They shared a silence conversation.<p>

"I'm calling it a night, I'm beat", he offered just afterwards, fooling no one. Ryan then just plain yawned. Martha mumbled something about young people being no fun anymore and declared she was calling it a night too.

Castle sprang to his feet. He refused help cleaning up saying he would have time in the morning.

As everyone were gathering their coats, he sneaked next to Beckett. Making sure none of their friends were in earshot, he whispered in her ear :

"Stay".

It was a bold move and his heart was hammering in his chest. She stilled and for a moment he thought she was going to shoot him. He couldn't see her face properly.

"Can't", she whispered back, moving away.

He tried to school his features to hide his disappointment and the fear that he had gone to far. But then she gave him a wistful smile from the other end of the room.

"Ready for you ride back, Ryan ?" she asked loudly.

"Yep !", the young man answered.

Castle didn't know if he felt more relieved or frustrated by this turn of event.

He bid goodbye to everyone at the door, staying on the threshold a little longer than necessary.

"You okay, kiddo ?" His mother asked from behind. He turned around.

"Never better", he replied. She gave him a look.

"In this case, I'm off to get my beauty sleep." She whirled with her Martha's flair, heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>Beckett and Ryan were walking to her car when the young detective decided to take a gamble. He was about to start a conversation with his boss he knew she wouldn't like. Beckett was very private, but he couldn't help himself.<p>

"I can take a cab, you know ?"

"What ?"

"I can take a cab and you can drive home... or not..."

"What ?", she snapped. The two detectives looked at each other above the roof of Beckett's Crown Vic. Ryan looked sheepish, suddenly uneasy with his choice. If Beckett's frown was any indication, he was sure to be on traffic duty for at least a month after that. But then he thought about Jenny and what they had. He wished every one of his friends had the same happiness. He was not backpedalling from this.

"Listen, Boss", he slipped the title hoping to lessen the impact of his butting in on her love life. "This is none of my business. But the man's been waiting for four years. It's obvious he's whipped. And you, well, I don't know, but everybody sees there's something there too." He was aware he was babbling but couldn't stop. "And after what I saw tonight, it's even more obvious. And it's really stupid to... hum.. Just because I need I ride home doesn't seem to be a good reason to not, well, you know..."

Beckett's eyes were huge and she was blushing.

"Wha.. What did you see exactly ?" she interrupted. She was feeling awkward and so was he.

"You and Castle... in the kitchen."

Her head collided with the roof of the car. "Everyone saw that ?", came the muffled question.

"Hum, no I was the only one kinda facing the kitchen... And, actually, I just caught a glimpse. We were playing, I was playing, really paying attention to my cards. I basically saw nothing." So much for not backpedaling.

Beckett's head lifted. There was a shadow of a smile in her lips, amusement over the uneasiness of her colleague. Ryan smiled back at her.

"I can take a cab", he repeated.

She was contemplating the offer.

"I won't tell and I won't tease... if you stop calling me honey milk", he added.

She gave a short laugh.

"Deal" She threw him her car keys. "Drive yourself home, Ryan."

He caught them and strutted giddily to the other side of the Crown Vic. He loved playing cupid.

* * *

><p>Author's note : Should I continue ? This place seemed to be a good place to end, but I don't know. Tell me what you think, please ?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note : Well I think I shall continue then. :-) Reviews help a lot, so thanks ! Oh, and this chapter's rating is T.

* * *

><p>Beckett was getting herself together. She had been standing in front of Castle's door for the past... she looked at her watch... ten minutes. Yes, she was nervous. She didn't know what had gotten into her, leaving her car to Ryan like that. The door opened in front of her, startling her. Castle looked at her expectantly.<p>

"You've been standing here", he stated when she didn't speak.

"How did you know ?"

"Luke, my doorman... he called ahead."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say.

He stepped aside. "Want to come in ?"

She walked to the middle of his living room, leaving Castle behind to close the door. Beckett bit her lower lip and turned to him. He stood there saying nothing, looking at her. She watched his adam's apple bobbed. He was nervous too. He didn't dare to ask why she was here. He didn't dare to move, struggling to even breath. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. Their kiss earlier had snapped something inside of her and she found herself unable to bottle up those kinds of thoughts like she used to. They might need to talk but she wasn't very good at it. She wasn't ready either. She wished she could have a stiff drink before doing what she was about to do.

She smiled at she walked purposely up to him. She put her hands on his chest and backed him up against the door. He didn't react, except for his eyes which turned darker. She looked into them, then down at his lips. She plunged forward and kissed him thoroughly. Her hands tangled in his hair. He decided to join the party, opening his mouth and slipping his hands underneath her jacket. He slid it off her shoulders. She let go of his hair to make the jacket fall to the floor, still not breaking the kiss. Her hands went immediately back to his shirt, unbuttoning it. She glided her fingers on his bare chest making him moan against her mouth. His shirt soon joined her jacket. His hands were now cupping her ass, pulling her closer. She could feel how aroused he was, making her want more. She broke off the kiss to pull her top off. He was breathing heavily as he took in the sight of her chest clad in a black lacy bra. His mouth crashed against her once more, as one of his hand came to fondle her breast. He slipped one finger underneath the bra and smiled as she whimpered. She was pressing herself against him, wanting to feel him closer. He groaned as her hands undid his belt and the zip of his jeans. He nearly passed out as her hand snuck into his pants.

Then, Beckett stopped, pulling away suddenly "Martha !"

Castle looked horrified. "Why are you shouting my mother's name in the middle of this ?" His arms encircled her, making sure she would stay where she was.

"Your mother is upstairs", she hissed "and we are doing 'this'."

"She sleeps like a log, with hear plugs." he answered, trailing kisses up her neck. It didn't satisfied Beckett who continued to speak in spite of the amazing things he was doing to her earlobe.

"And if I run into her in the morning, what would it look like ?"

It was his turn to pull back suddenly. A genuine smile graced his face.

"One, that you spent the night here. Two, my mother won't care. No scratch that, she will be delighted. Three, but not as happy as I am now, knowing you plan on being there in the morning."

Beckett lifted an eyebrow.

"Afraid that I would leave while you sleep ?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Most of the time, you're like a deer caught in headlights around me. You're always ready to bolt at my slightest move." He was serious. His grasp around her waist had tightened subconsciously. She brought her lips back on his.

"Not anymore", she whispered against them before kissing his worries away. He whined as she stopped and broke from his embrace.

"But I meant what I said about your mother." She started to pick up their discarded clothes and moved towards the corridor next to his office. "Your room that way, right ?", she asked, turning around.

Instead of answering verbally, he ran up to her and scooped her in his arms, their mouths colliding in a bruising kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Next up, the always fun morning after ! Don't know when I will be able to write and update though. And so we're clear : I have no idea where this is going. ;-)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Quick update. Tell me what you think ; it always helps. Thanks.

* * *

><p>The dim morning sunlight was peaking through the bedroom's curtains. Castle groaned when a ray hit his face, disturbing his sleep. Turning over, he moved away from the offending light, sticking his face in his pillow. Feeling hot, he pushed the sheet down to his waist. Once more comfortable, he fell back to sleep with a satisfied sigh.<p>

Observing the scene from the other side of the bed, Beckett smiled. She was propped up on her elbow, staring the man beside her and trying not to think of the many times she called him creepy for watching her do paperwork. She hadn't been awake long. Just enough time to calm herself down from a slight panic attack. Waking up, naked, in a bed, next to Castle, also naked, after well... quite a night... It took a few minutes to get used to. She was fine now. More than fine, she pondered. She bit her bottom lip and extended her hand towards Castle's sleeping form. She couldn't resist the urge to touch him again. Her fingers grazed his left ear. She traces the contour of it, then softly caressed and played with the lobe.

"What's with you and my ears ?", came the muffled question, startling her. Her hand froze but didn't move away. Castle's eyes were still closed. "Though, I like this more than the pulling", he slurred sleepily.

"I don't know", she whispered. She didn't want him to fully wake up just yet. She let her hand trailed down his neck and shoulder. She stopped at his bicep and squeezed it. The night before, she had been surprised to see how muscular he was. Her fingers could barely cover his upper arm, let alone wrap themselves around it.

"How come you always hide these under long sleeved shirt ?", she asked softly.

He blinked and a cocky smile appeared on his face. "Like my arms, don't you ?"

"Nah", she teased, moving her fingers up and down his left arm slowly. "Just this one."

Suddenly, he pounced towards her, embracing her but keeping them both lying on their side. He hold her close as he kissed the crook of her neck.

"Good morning", he said between kisses. She moaned her approval.

"Good morning", she panted. She squirmed and pulled his face away with her hands. He gave her an annoyed look, which disappeared as soon as her lips crashed against his. She hooked her right leg on his hip, pulling herself even closer. Getting her message loud and clear, he rolled them so he was on top.

"Round 2 !", he exclaimed, excitingly. "Or is it 3 ?"

"Shut up !"

* * *

><p>Martha walked down the stairs and stared at his son. Clad in pajama pants and a t-shirt, he was storming the kitchen, cooking pancakes, pouring coffee and orange juice, checking toasts... and was that another smore'lette ? She was maybe Hurricane Martha in the kitchen but Castle certainly took from her.<p>

"Morning ,Mother !" He called when he saw her.

"Good morning Richard. That's way to much food for breakfast."

Castle grinned at her. He looked pointedly at the plates on the table. Three. She looked confused.

"Did Alexis came back early this morning ?", she looked around but noted no evidence of the return of her grand-daughter. As the young woman been here, Martha was pretty sure she would be already prisoner of a tight but welcome hug. "Or...", she made a dramatic pause and smiled. "Do we have company ? Detective Beckett, maybe ?" She gave a little laugh at her son's expression. He was grinning from ear to ear, nodding frantically. "Oh ! I'm happy for you, kiddo ! Don't mess it up !", she said keeping it real, in a true Martha Rodgers' style. But nothing could rain on Castle's parade that morning. He flipped the last pancake expertly, checking its cooking before putting it at the top of the pile.

On cue, Beckett appeared in the living room. She slowed down seeing Martha was here, her back to her. She looked down at her attire. An oversized tee, Castle's, over her jeans. Maybe she should go and put her own top on, she wondered. But the look on Castle's face had given away her presence to the older woman. Martha swirled to face her.

"Kate ! How nice of you to join us ! Pancakes ?"

"Hello Martha", the detective greeted, tentatively, not knowing how to act and feeling awkward. But the actress was already busying herself by carrying the plate of pancakes and glasses of orange juice to the table. She had started ranting about the amount of things she had to do, on a sunday, no less. Castle walked up to Beckett and put a cup of coffee in her hand. He brushed away her wet curls from her shoulder with a finger and gave her a quick kiss. Everything was feeling normal. She started to relax.

"So I take it your school is getting busy ? That's great", Beckett asked Martha as she sat down at the table.

"I don't even know where to begin anymore !", Martha complained. Her brow furrowed when Castle put in front of Beckett what look like an omelet. "I never knew it cou...Darling. Don't eat that !"

"What ?" Beckett was puzzled.

"Richard !", His mother scowled.

He ignored her and addressed Beckett.

"This. Is a smore'lette. Or, as I call it : Breakfast Heaven !"

"It's disgusting Richard !" Martha took the plate as she got up and went to the kitchen to throw it in the can. "It's chocolate and marshmallows in an omelette", she explained for Beckett's benefit. The detective, while used to bodies and gruesome crime scenes, couldn't help but feel a bit sick at the thought.

"I could have eat it", Castle pouted.

Beckett looked from Martha to him. Well, she thought, everything was as normal as it could be, considering who she was having breakfast with.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors' note : It's late so I hope there are not too many mistakes. I read the thing twice already, i'm sick of it. Anyway, I just wrote the end of this story. Just need to finish the middle now...

* * *

><p>All was quiet in Beckett's apartment. Except in the bedroom where moans, pants and soft calls were filling the space. With a happy sigh, Castle rolled over on the bed.<p>

"I'm in heaven !", he spoke, once he had caught his breath. His hand searched blindly for Beckett's in the dark. He intertwined their fingers and turned his face to her, staying on his back. She was still breathless and he felt a ping of pride. He looked at her, taking in the sight of her messy hair, red cheeks, heaving chest. He rolled back above her. Supporting himself on his elbows on each sides of her head, he looked down at her lovingly. Not that he was ready for her to see that yet. So when she opened her eyes, he plunged and kissed her hard. She kissed him back, more than willingly, running her hands through his hair.

Suddenly, Bryan Adams' Heaven resonated. Castle broke apart.

"I hear music when I kiss you !", he joked.

Beckett pushed him away, so she could switch off her radio alarm clock. It was 6 and she needed to get ready for work.

"No !" Castle whined. "That could have been our song !"

"We already have a song", she told him, as she swung her legs off the bed. "You talk too much". She softened the jab with a smile. He laid across the bed, switching the radio back on.

"But don't you think this one is much better ?", he asked from the bed. He observed her rummage through her closet to get fresh clothes.

"Bryan Adams, seriously ? What are we, 13 ?" she mocked, sending him a stare over her shoulder.

He put both hands on his bare chest, feigning offense. "It's a great song !"

"It's a cheesy song", she corrected as she walked to the bathroom for a shower. Castle disagreed and started singing along. "Alllllllllll that I neeeeed, when you're lyyyyying heeeeeere..."

Beckett kicked the bathroom shut, blocking some of the sounds. When she got out of the shower, he informed her he was downloading the song on his phone. She decided to ignore him.

* * *

><p>It was already early afternoon when the three detectives were called on a scene. They walked up to Lanie who was crouching near the body.<p>

Ryan tilted his head, eyeing the white dress, the halo wired on the head and the big gold key hanging from the belt. "Is he dressed like..."

"Saint-Peter, yes. Those were having this "Welcome to heaven" party when someone shot from the street, taking out Saint-Peter here. Nobody seems to know his name, though" Lanie explained. They all looked at the other guests who were guarded by uniforms. There were all kind of costumes, from holly to kinky, according of the owner's definition of heaven.

"Let me guess", continued Esposito, his attention back to the body. "He was standing at the door."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Does he have an ID ?"

Lanie started to check but the costume was making it hard.

"Take your time", Beckett said, annoyed. Lanie glared at her while she struggled with the body.

Suddenly, the ME's, Ryan's and Esposito's heads shot up. They shared a look before staring at Beckett. She was humming at a crime scene.

"Bryan Adam's Heaven, seriously ?" Lanie deadpanned.

"And you rolled your eyes at my door joke ?", Esposito added.

Beckett blushed. "Sorry. Stupid song's been stuck in my head since this morning."

Lanie was giving them the wallet she had found when Castle arrived at the scene. He greeted everyone, making sure he was saying hello to Beckett too. He had forgotten once and she had bitten his head off afterwards saying he was going to give them away.

The three detectives and the author then went to talk to the few guests who witnessed the shooting.

From their interviews, they got a partial plate from a car. They all walked back to the body who was being carried to the gurney, Lanie overseeing the operation. A CSU called for Beckett and she made a sign to Ryan and Esposito to continue.

Esposito was on the phone for an identification on the car.

"Got anything more, Lanie ?", Ryan asked.

"Not much. One single shot to the chest. I'll have a bullet for you once I got back to the morgue." Ryan took notes.

Castle was circling the body, observing it. Ryan was the first to notice he was singing under his breath. He looked up from his pad, trying to make eye contact with the author so he would stop. But Lanie caught on to it, then Esposito.

"Dude, are you singing Bryan Adams ?", the latino detective asked.

Castle looked at them. "Hum ? Oh yeah, sorry. Heaven. Heard the song this morning. Love it." His attention went back to the body and he was oblivious of the look of realization that appeared on Lanie's and Esposito's faces.

"He's so dead", Ryan mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the morgue, Lanie was boiling. How could her best friend hide something like that from her ? And for how long ? Oh, she was gonna pay ! She switched on the circular saw and attacked the vic's rib cage.

Later she called Beckett down to inform her on her findings. From their behavior, she knew they didn't realize they had given themselves away this morning. She really paid attention to them. They were really good. No touching, just the amount of flirting that was normal for them and no meaningful looks. As they were walking out the door, Lanie decided to put her evil plan in motion.

"Oh, Castle ?"

"Yeah ?" He turned around, all innocent and oblivious. Oh she was going to like it.

"My friend Charlene is in town to audition for the New York City Ballet. I was supposed to go to this fundraiser thingy with her tomorrow night, but I'm stuck here. You're used to that kind of things, would you mind being her date ?", she feigned embarrassment. "I'm sorry to ask you like that. But she's cute, young, but not too young, and a very good dancer." She smiled sweetly, enjoying seeing his growing discomfort.

Meanwhile, in Castle's mind, all alerts were going off. He had to sell it. He had to say yes or it would rise suspicion. But he couldn't sell it too well or Beckett would ripe his manhood off. And not in a good way.

"Sure ! Great !", He plastered a smile on his face, only stealing a quick glance at Beckett but unable to read her face.

While she wrote Charlene's number on a piece of paper, Lanie observed her two friends from the corner of her eyes. A silent conversation seemed to go on. Castle's puppy look was priceless. As for Beckett, she smiled tightly but Lanie knew it was eating at her. Before tomorrow, she would have spilled the beans.

* * *

><p>Alone in the conference room at the precinct, Ryan and Esposito were working on the vic's financials. Or more precisely, Ryan was working, while Esposito was ranting about the newest development in the BeckettCastle relationship.

"Man ! I cannot believe it ? Do you think they've been doing... well you know.. for long ?"

Ryan didn't answer, concentrating on the listing in front if him.

"I'm pretty sure it's new. They couldn't have hidden that to us for long..."

"It's not", Ryan spoke without looking up.

"What ?"

Ryan sighed. This secret was really taking its toll on him. And it wasn't like he was the one who cracked. They did the mistakes.

"It's not new. It's been two months."

"Two months !" Esposito nearly shouted. Ryan shushed him. "How do you know ?", he added in a whisper accusingly.

"I, hum, I. Well", the younger man stuttered. His partner glared.

"I, hum, kinda saw them ?"

"What ?"

"Shhhhh. I can't tell you. Beckett would kill me."

"And Beckett knows that you know ? Ryan", Esposito warned, "I'm our partner. Spill !"

Ryan looked distraught for a moment but finally gave in. He leaned into Esposito.

"Poker night, two months ago. When Castle was loosing ?" His partner nodded. "After she followed him to the kitchen, I... kinda saw them kiss."

"How did I miss that ? How Lanie missed that." Ryan gave him a shrug and smile. "And that's all ?"

Ryan weighted his options : lie to his partner, the risk of facing Beckett's wrath. As scary as she was, Esposito was his friend, his buddy, his compadre.

"Remember she gave me a lift that night ?"

"Yeah"

"Let's just say that I was the one driving her car and she wasn't with me..." He let the penny drop. Esposito's eyes widened. Then suddenly he took an heavy file and hit Ryan over the head with it.

"Ouch ! What was that for ?"

"Not telling me sooner !"

Esposito quickly put down the file as he saw Beckett and Castle approached.

"What did you find ?", the female detective asked when she entered.

"Nothing yet. But The man was lying pretty low on cash. Not really money problem though. We're still digging", Esposito told her in his most professional voice. Ryan opened his mouth to speak but Esposito threw him a pen. Ryan looked as puzzled as Beckett and Castle.

"What did Lanie find ?"

"Not much either. It was a .45'." Beckett spoke, her eyes flipping between her two colleagues. "If we find the gun, she could match it to the bullet. Why did you do that ?"

"I'm mad at him", Esposito explained, his face stern, looking pointedly at her then at Castle. "For keeping secrets."

Ryan buried his head in the papers on the table, refusing to meet Beckett's gaze. She narrowed her eyes. Something was off. First with Lanie, then with them. She turned on her heels and went to her desk. Castle sat in his usual chair next to it, then leaned in.

"I think they know", he whispered, dramatically.

Beckett looked around, then at him.

"Yeah. But how ? Although... Ryan already did."

Castle was about to yelp in surprise when he saw Beckett narrow her eyes. He closed his mouth and was taken aback when he looked apologetic.

"I didn't tell you. But after the poker night ? He didn't take a cab. He took my car. He was the one who convinced me to go back up", she admitted.

Castle smirked smugly. He wiggled his eyebrows : "Remind me to buy the man some champagne. And a car. Maybe even a house..."

She rolled her eyes but grew serious once again. "What are you doing to do about Charlene ?", she asked him.

He really, really, wanted to take her hand but was pretty sure she would shoot him.

"I don't want to go. Maybe I should tell Lanie that I can't ?"

"That won't work. If Lanie suspects a thing, she will be relentless."

Castle sighed and sat back in the chair. They stared at each other while thinking. Beckett was the first one to come to the only conclusion possible.

"I'm going to tell her."

Castle smiled a little but his face changed suddenly, just like when he had an epiphany over the case.

"Or...", he started excitedly before leaning in again. Beckett leaned in too. And they both started to plot against the evil ME.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note : Thanks again for the reviews ! You guys are amazing ! Words of advice though, if you ever write a cliffhanger, make sure you know what comes next BEFORE posting the first part... Yes, I'm an idiot. Here's hoping it lives up to expectations.

* * *

><p>Lanie was on lunch break with some colleagues from the medical examiner's office when she received the most alarming text she ever read.<p>

"Hey Lane! Thank you so much for setting me up for the fundraiser. The author was really amazing. I'm seeing him again tonight. XO. Charlene."

The ME nearly spat her soda. She started typing something but decided to call instead. She excused herself from the cafeteria table and try to find a quiet place. Not an easy task in such a busy building. Plastered against a corridor wall, she dialed her friend.

"Hey Lanie ! Got my text ?"

"You're seeing him again ?" Lanie was agitated but trying not to call to much attention on herself.

"Yeah. We really hit it off. Really ! If you know what I mean...", the dancer gave a light chuckle.

Lanie nearly had a heart attack.

"I'm not really sure..."

"Oh, come on. We spent the night together. He was so charming. So th..", Charlene continued but Lanie wasn't listening anymore. She was hyperventilating.

"Charlene, I'm sorry. Gotta go", she ended the call and stared straight ahead. "What have I done ? Oh my god. Oh my god.." she repeated until her colleagues came looking for her.

* * *

><p>The gang was still on the Saint-Peter's case. Late in the afternoon, she had found some elements she needed Beckett to see. She wasn't sure she could face her friend and Castle without saying something but the job had to come first. It was well after 9 when the two partners arrived. The offices were already deserted, only Lanie remained. She heard the elevator and the sound of Beckett's heels. That's not all she heard. The detective was apparently arguing with Castle. Loudly.<p>

"I can't believe you slept with her ! No ! Don't you dare talk to me."

"Oh come on", she heard Castle start. But there was a noise that sounded strangely like a slap.

Seconds later, a stern looking Beckett walked through the door, followed, a few feet behind, by Castle, holding his cheek.

"What've you got ?" The detective was all business and Lanie, for once, didn't want to pry. She felt guilty for introducing Charlene to the writer as much as she was angry at the man for being, well, that kind of man.

"When I analyzed the contempt of his stomach, I found something weird. Amongst alcohol, a burger and some gum, I found that." The ME showed them a paper. It was all wrinkled and dirty. "I'm trying a solution on it to see if we can see what was on it. It will be ready tomorrow morning."

"He ate that ?", Castle quipped.

"Yes. That's disgusting !", Lanie said, not talking about the paper. She looked at him pointedly. "Disgusting !"

"Great. Thanks Lanie." Beckett glanced at her watch. "It's late. I guess I'm gonna call it a night and come back for the results tomorrow then." She waved at Lanie and left without waiting for Castle. She even shut the door on his nose on purpose. Lanie heard him call after Beckett.

"Take a cab !", came the curt reply.

Lanie winced, thinking she really screwed up. Not as much as Castle, but still... Picking up her phone, she texted Esposito before gathering her stuff. She drove directly to the precinct. When she parked there, she didn't notice, a little further away in the dark, two shadows in a Crown Vic.

* * *

><p>"How did you know she would be coming here ?", Castle asked. Beckett shrugged.<p>

"I didn't but going to Esposito seemed a natural choice."

"You're very good", he said in that tone that made her blush every time. "Do we go now ?"

"No, we wait a little. I don't want us to run into Lanie too early", she explained.

Silence settled until he turned to her.

"You know I would never ever cheat on you, right ?" His face was serious.

She smiled at him, thinking he was so cute when concerned about things like that.

"I know", she replied, leaning into him. She kissed his lips tenderly. "I love you", she whispered against them. His heart was doing somersaults in his chest. If he said it a dozen times already, even lightheartedly ; if she implied it many times with "me too", it was the first time she pronounced the words.

"I love you too", he whispered back, grinning.

She pulled away and opened her car door.

"Come on, Castle. Show time !"

* * *

><p>In the dimly lit precinct, Lanie, Esposito and Ryan were standing around the detectives' desks. Lanie had been explaining the whole disaster to them. They were trying to find a way to fix it andor hurt Castle. In the deserted bullpen, they distinctly heard the ding of the elevator. They turned around and their jaws hit the floor. Castle and Beckett were locked in an heated embrace against the wall of the lift. They separated just long enough for Castle to throw an envelop out and push the ground floor button. The two lovers winked at their friends and got back to kissing. As the doors closed again, Castle decided to be bold. With both hands under Beckett's thighs, he pushed her up between him and the wall, her legs hooking up at his waist. He ground into her.

"Castle !", Beckett scolded him, once the elevator was on its way down.

He offered her his best Cheshire cat grin. "What ?"

* * *

><p>Back in the bullpen, the three of them ran to the envelop. Ryan got there first. He tore it down. Inside were pictures of the fundraiser. Lanie snatched them from him.<p>

"That's Charlene !", she exclaimed.

"And that's Alex Conrad dancing with her", Ryan noted.

"Chica. When your friend said she slept with Castle. Did she said Castle."

Realization dawned on her : "The author." Both men frowned at her. "Oops ?"

* * *

><p>Outside, Beckett and Castle were laughing their ass off as they walked to the car.<p>

"I wish we could have seen their face, though", he said. "Can we go back to rub it in their faces ?"

Never stopping, Beckett inched closer to him. She snuck an arm around his waist and kissed his neck up to his ear. "I'd rather finish what we started in the elevator."

An excited expression appeared on Castle's face. He quickened his pace, taking her hand in his and dragging her as she laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note : Warning, This story is jumping ahead a few years and taking a dramatic turn.

* * *

><p>Beckett walked in the darkened loft. It was late and she was careful not to make too much noise. She was halfway to the top of the stairs when she heard Castle call her name from behind.<p>

"Kate", he had pronounced it sternly. There were no pleading nor question in his voice. She turned around. She could barely make his face but his figure stood out on the threshold of his office. His right hand was holding a glass. Whisky, she guessed.

"You can sleep in our bed. I need to finish the book", he said, keeping the same cool tone. His face betrayed no emotion. She nodded and adverted his eyes as she walked past him on her way to the bedroom. She wanted to say something, but even 'goodnight' seemed pity. So she remained silent and went straight to bed. She could here the clicking of the keyboard. But the noise didn't bring her the comfort it used to.

Her mind was railing. They've been dating for more than two years now. All had been wonderful for so long. She had moved in the loft last year. They had been talking about the future, holidays abroad, marriage, children... But in the past few weeks, something broke. She tried to remember when it had started to fall apart. The triple killer case was when they had this big fight, but maybe it had been in the works even before then. That particular fight just never ended. Oh, they had fought before, about usual things, from his flirting with fans to her inability to just tell him when she needed space and yelling instead. But that one had been different.

The triple killer had returned. Putting all the precinct on edge. Putting her on edge. He was going after Castle and making sure they knew that. Except the author seemed to have the utmost confidence in their capability to protect him. And it was making him reckless. In less than two days, he had shook off his security detail twice - "Just went for takeaways, jeez !" ; follow the detectives in the building they thought the triple killer was in - "You didn't really mean for me to stay in the car" ; nearly been shot by a swat team member when he appeared at a scene where he wasn't supposed to be - "I was following a lead". And finally, he had went to face the 3XK by himself, taking her service weapon. He had come out alive only because Ryan had shot the killer in the knee just in time. Thinking about it again was making Beckett want to scream. She had shouted then, a lot, angered by his laid back attitude about the whole thing. He had then blamed her on her "controlling tendencies" - his words. She had snapped. Told him he was banned from the precinct until he could see that it was not some game and apologize to her and the guys. That night, he had pouted. He had refused to apologize, saying he was the one that broke the case and found the 3XK. It was true but not her point. He just didn't see it.

That had been the beginning. Then Meredith had arrived in town, for a play. She and Castle would go to dinner sometimes. Beckett was invited but always declined as she spent more and more nights out with Lanie or her old friend Maddie.

A week after their big fight, Castle had come home drunk after a poker night at Patterson's. He had stumbled in their room, collapsed on the bed, smelling of booze and smoke. Her day at the precinct had been horrible, so she hadn't been in the mood to deal with a drunk boyfriend. Especially since she was already mad at him. She had let him sleep in a heap in their bed and had moved in Martha's old bedroom. She had been sleeping there since then. Two weeks, she thought, as she snuggled in the duvet. It's been two weeks since she had slept in their bed.

* * *

><p>Beckett was having a quick breakfast before going to work when she saw the door of the loft fly open. Alexis stormed inside.<p>

"Alexis, you scared me !", she exclaimed cheerfully at seeing the girl but a little confused. "What are you doing here ?", she added as they hugged.

"Hey Kate ! Is Dad here ?" The young woman seemed in a turmoil, worrying Beckett.

"Still asleep. Are you okay ?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay ?", Alexis responded.

"Yeah... Listen I need to go to work. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay." Alexis' stare was making her uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>That night, she came back to find the two Castles arguing in his office. They hadn't heard her come in. She stayed by the door, one hand on the handle.<p>

"Dad ! You can't do that ! It's worse then Derrick Storm. Tell me what's going on !"

"Nothing's going on, Pumpkin. It's just a book."

"It's not and we know it. She'll know. Everybody will. You can't do that !"

Beckett didn't understand but felt terrible for eavesdropping. She opened the door again and closed it noisily. The conversation in the office stopped. She went in, acting as if she had just come in.

"Hey !", Castle spoke first. "Alexis and I are on our way to dinner. Father daughter time. Catching up. You don't mind, do you ?"

Alexis gave him a disapproving look. Beckett just smiled.

"Not at all."

Passing her, Castle gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was the first time in weeks he had kissed her like that, just because he could. But seeing the emptiness in his eyes, she was pretty sure it was for Alexis' benefit. His gaze lacked the usual twinkle. She tried to remember when he had stopped trying to reach out to her.

* * *

><p>The book party for Castle's latest Nikki Heat installment was a success, like the book would surely be. Critics were already raving about "(H)eating up". Nikki was facing a cannibal in New York City and they were calling it the new "Silence of the Lambs" but more "modern, exciting and fun". They especially liked the cliffhanger. Nikki had resigned from the police at the end. Beckett had been a little sad when she read it. She didn't see Nikki as a quitter. She hoped it was just a trick to arouse interest in the next book.<p>

Dressed in a black Vera Wang dress, she mingled in the middle of Castle's friends. She was used to those kind of events by now, and she didn't mind it that much anymore. But tonight, she was finding it difficult to see him sign pretty girls forearms and shoulders – he had given up signing chests as her request two years ago.

"Hello Kate ! You look lovely, as usual." She looked away from Castle and met Gina's eyes. The two women smiled at each other. They had learned to appreciate each other, as weird as it seemed. And frankly, Beckett would take Gina over Meredith anytime. At least the publisher knew she was done with her author on a romantic and a physical level.

"Hi Gina. You look wonderful too. How much longer now ?", she asked motioning to the blond's bulging belly.

"Two more months. I'm going crazy but it's nothing compare to Luke's freak out", she said with a nod to her husband, a few feet away. The handsome lawyer waved and mouthed 'You're okay ?' The two women laughed. "So, Kate, did you like (H)eating up ?"

"Rick's outdone himself."

"He really has. I'm so glad he changed the ending tough. Like killing Derrick Storm hasn't been hard enough to deal with. I'm not sure the fans would have forgiven him for killing Nikki too."

This other end was news to Beckett and she tried really hard to put on her poker face. Gina didn't seem to notice the detective's internal break down. Gina then excused herself to speak to a critic and Beckett made a bee line for the bathroom to compose herself.

* * *

><p>Later, in the car that brought them back to the loft, Beckett decided to speak out<p>

"So, did you enjoy all those body parts signing ?" It was a low blow and she knew it.

"Not particularly. But it was a good night. People seem to like the book." Castle was staying calm. She was looking for a fight, like she had been for the past few weeks. Except he had decided he wouldn't give her the pleasure. She wasn't getting a rise out of him.

"I wonder if they would have like the other ending, though", she said next.

His head span towards her.

"Who told you ?"

"Does it matter ? Maybe you should have kept this ending. Or make you fans choose. Oh, that would have been good. There could have been an internet poll. 'Are you bored with Nikki Heat?'"

Maybe she would get him angry after all. He shook his head and, catching her gaze, motioned to the driver.

"Not here", he simply told her.

* * *

><p>The door of the loft slammed shut and the screaming match started.<p>

"So Rick, when were you going to tell me you killed Nikki ? Or were you just going to let me read it."

"I haven't killed Nikki. And even if I did, it was for creative reasons only ! You have no right to..."

"No right ?", Beckett roared. "You based her on me. You kill her and you expect..."

"I didn't kill her !", he yelled back.

"But you did ! Oh my god ! That's why Alexis was here ? She read it ?" Beckett flopped down on the couch, taking her head in her hands and breathing hard.

"What happened to us ?", she asked softly.

She heard and felt him sit down on the table on front of her. He didn't speak, though. With one finger, he lifted her chin. She looked at him and suddenly it became clear to her.

"We can't go on like this", she stated.

He swallowed hard but hold her gaze : "What are you saying ?"

* * *

><p>And cliffhanger !<p>

Next post in four months...

…

Oh ! I'm just kidding !

The next chapter will be actually two, posted at the same time. That's because I don't want to be hunted down and killed. The two pick up just after that last line, taking different roads.

EDIT. I'm adding up a note even if I hate long notes. But I think it needs saying. I jumped ahead two years because I was trying to find an ending for this story (yes it's the end, because I'm going away on vacation, as simple as that). That's what came up. Believe me when I say that I was a bit upset writing it. That's why there are two ending (coming shortly). And I couldn't come up with more tidbits from the time in between.

As for the characters, maybe it's just me but I think, in this chapter, they are true to themselves. Beckett yells when she's not bottling up her emotions, Castle is being childish, tries to act normal until he's hurt and retreats (end of season 2 ?). The only difference is that they are in a relationship now. So the consequences are bigger. ;-) But I get this story is sold being Caskett so I added a warning above.  
>Well, enough self analyzing. The "ends" will be up in a few hours.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Warning : This end can be upsetting if you're Caskett. It was for me, writing it, a bit. It's okay if you don't read it, just go to next chapter. But I really do hope you do read this one. (Think of it as a dream sequence or something that bad from TV shows I won't name because I like them just a little anyway.)

Also, I added a note at the end of chapter 13 to explain a bit.

* * *

><p>He swallowed hard but hold her gaze : "What are you saying ?"<p>

"I'm saying we're over, Rick. I'm saying this isn't working anymore." She got up and went to the kitchen to put distance between them. But he followed her, getting rid of his tie and unbuttoning his shirt on the way. He needed to breath.

"You're breaking up with me ?", he asked in disbelief. "It gets a bit hard and you run ?"

She gave him an humorless chuckle. "You wrote it. Nikki quits. Sure beat getting killed."

"Wait... You're blaming me for this ?" he screamed, frustrated. "For weeks, you give me the cold shoulder. You refused to let me back in the precinct giving my supposed recklessness as an excuse..."

"'Supposed' recklessness ? You nearly got killed. Worse, you nearly got Ryan killed !", she yelled back.

He shook his head violently. His voice came back to a normal level, trying to calm them both. "That's not true."

It didn't work. "Oh, but it is ! What you have said to Jenny and the twins, hu ? Sorry, guys, Daddy got shot trying to save Uncle Rick? Who wants ice cream ?", she mocked, still shouting.

He was hurt, she could see it in her eyes but she didn't care. "You're being unfair, Kate", he said. "This had nothing to do with us. You're just too scared to really tell me what's going on."

Once again, she laugh humorlessly.

He stepped closer to her. She tensed.

"When is the last time we made love ? When is the last time we kissed ?" He asked, anger boiling beneath the apparent cool tone.

"Well, you're the one who stopped trying", she accused.

He didn't deny it. "And maybe you're the one who never started trying."

"What is that supposed to mean ?"

"It means that maybe I'm tired of being the one chasing you and being rejected. Maybe I'm tired of being hurt because you go to sleep in the guest room every night. Maybe I want you to try to mend this, instead of always having to be the one to reach out to you. Maybe I want the Kate that kissed me in this kitchen during poker night back." He was giving her an opening. His stance mirrored the one all those nights ago, close to her, one hand on the counter. But she was too angry to see.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't miss sex as much as you do, Castle ! Maybe you should talk to Meredith about that."

She walked away from him, heading towards the bedroom, while he stood there, stunned.

When she came back, a bag in her hand, he was still there.

"I'm going to my dad's. I'll be back next week for my things, when you're on the book tour."

"You really didn't understand what I was saying, did you ?"

"Goodnight, Castle."

She left quietly.

"Goodnight... Beckett...", he whispered to the empty room, swallowing back the tears.

* * *

><p>On the second week of his book tour, Castle arrived at LAX with Paula. They were waiting for their luggage and Paula was getting busy with her phone. Castle stood there, waiting. He had been awfully quiet and Paula feared the worst.<p>

"You don't call Kate to say we made it to LA ?", she asked.

"No", he answered curtly.

"Rick. What's wrong ?"

"We broke up, that's all."

"Fuc..us !", she cried out.

He shushed her. "Can we please not talk about this ?", he hissed through gritted teeth. He spotted their bags and abandoned her to fetch them.

That night, Castle tried to enjoy his book party. LA's were always the wildest. He took malicious pleasure in signing as many chests as possible. One fan was particularly bold with him. The blond bimbo was nothing like Kate. He was going to let her down easy when she thrusts her boobs under his nose and he changed his mind. He smiled as he signed her chest and winked at her. A little later, he made sure she saw him head to the bathroom. He didn't wait long. He was barely in the luxurious restroom of the Palm Springs hotel, when she pushed him into a stall, closing the door forcefully. As she went down on him, he tried to push Katherine Beckett out of his mind.

Fifteen minutes after, he was walking out the door, smirking. He took his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on as he strutted in the crowded party room. The playboy was back.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Beckett had managed to find a new apartment in less than ten days. It creeped her a little, but working homicide had its perks. Like knowing when a flat would become available. At least, the murder hadn't occurred there and she wasn't the one who had worked on it. It was now saturday and the gang had agreed to help her move, even if they were still a bit shocked by the break up. She hadn't offered any explanation, not knowing what to way. "It just didn't work out" was her new catch phrase. She also became very good at dodging Castle's calls and ignoring the flowers that kept coming. She figured it would stop and it did.<p>

Beckett and the gang arrived early on a saturday for the move. Castle was still on his book tour and she was surprised to see Martha sitting at the kitchen counter, reading the paper.

"Oh, hi Martha. I'm sorry, we..."

"Hey Kiddo !" the woman interrupted, getting up. Sensing the woman uneasiness, she added. "Alexis told me everything. No need to be awkward though. I'm really sorry this happened but I wanted to tell you that, no matter what, if you need anything, you can always call me. And Richard doesn't have to know."

Beckett and Martha had grown close during the two years of her relationship with Castle and she was glad this bond won't be severed just because she had walked away. Beckett took Martha in a hug, surprising them both.

"We're going to start with the boxes in the room", Lanie informed, dragging the others away to give the two women some privacy.

"Thank you", Beckett whispered to Martha after a while. "And I'm sorry for all this."

Martha pulled away. "Never apologize for following your heart. It might be hard to understand for the rest of us but that doesn't mean we shouldn't respect it. Especially Richard. What he did is appalling. And when he comes back, I'm going to tell him just that. He might be hurting but this behavior is despicable."

Beckett looked confused. Martha's eyes widened.

"Well, you're gonna see it sooner or later." The older woman looked saddened and picked up the newspaper and opened it to page 6. There was a mug shot of Castle. A new one.

"Richard Castle heating up in Miami." The title read. Beckett continued : "The best selling author, on a book tour for his latest novel (H)eating up, had been arrested twice this week in Miami for public indecency. On wednesday night, Richard Castle was caught outside a club getting hot and heavy with one of his fan. He was just admonished. But he reiterated that same night, in a car in Miami beach and with a different woman, according to the police who decided to brought him in. The famous author apparently cut a deal with the DA for some community service. While it ends the judicial proceeding, Richard Castle might still be in a difficult position with the police in New York, naming Detective Katherine Beckett of the NYPD, the inspiration for Nikki Heat and his girlfriend of two years. Is this the end of the love story between the novelist and his muse ?"

Beckett sat, shocked and feeling humiliated.

"I'm sorry, Kiddo", Martha offered.

Kate steeled herself before looking up at Martha.

"It's okay."

She got up and went to help the others.

* * *

><p>Castle had been home for a whole of two minutes when the door bell rang. He opened the door and was surprised to see two stern looking detective behind it.<p>

"Ryan, Esposito. Hey guys. What are you..." He didn't have time to finish, a newspaper hit him in the face. He caught it as the two men pushed back him to get inside. He looked down at the newspaper in his hands. He came face to face with his mug shot.

"Guys...", he started to explain.

"Save it, Castle !", Esposito started, walking in his face. "Hurt Beckett again like this and we won't be ringing the bell, okay ?"

Castle tried to step back.

"Hey ! She's the one who broke up with me. I didn't" He was interrupted as Esposito's fist collided with his face. Thankfully, Ryan was quick to restrain his partner.

"Javier ! We're going." He pushed him out the still opened door. Holding his bleeding nose, Castle looked at his friends, wondering if they still were, indeed friends.

"She's the one who left me", he explained again, throat constricted, to the exiting Ryan. The young cop turned around. He glared at Castle.

"And you're the one who humiliated her publicly", he said cooly before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Three years later, Beckett and Castle ran into each other for the first time since their break up. It was the (H)eating up movie premiere in New York. Nathalie Rhodes had insisted that she came since it was the last movie. Castle was now living in Europe and would likely choose to attend the London premiere like the previous times. So she accepted. She was now regretting it as she watched him walk up to her.<p>

"Beckett", he greeted. "I didn't know you were coming ?"

"Nathalie Rhodes invited me." They stared at each other until Kate introduced the man next to her. "This is Mike, my..."

"Husband, I know. Nice to meet you. I'm Richard Castle." He said politely to the handsome, tall dark-haired man. He reminded him of Josh. Her style, he guessed. Handshakes were exchanged. "This is Tatiana. She might be wife number 5 and she doesn't speak english", he continued about his date, a leggy blond.

Mike gave an uncomfortable chuckle. Beckett glared at Castle, mouth agape, not recognizing the man she once loved.

"So I guess we'll see you at the party. I don't want to miss the movie." And with that, he was gone.

During the movie, she turned around looking for him in the dark theatre. Her eyes finally met his. He wasn't looking at the screen at all, just staring at her. She saw all the sorrow and regret his eyes. He mouthed a word she didn't get. She tried to smile but didn't know how it came out since she was battling back tears. He looked even sadder and made a movement with his hand, telling her to turn around. On the screen Nikki and Rook were kissing.

The end.

* * *

><p>Author's note : Please, don't kill me ! This end wrote itself, I swear. I didn't want to. Alternate ending is next.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15 edited

Author's not : End 2, the happy (sappy ?) one.

EDITED : Because reading the first reviews, I realized many people had a point. This one was really rushed and deserved a little more work. And since I have important boring stuff to do, therefore needing some ways to procrastinate, ta da !

I hope it's better.

* * *

><p>He swallowed hard but hold her gaze : "What are you saying ?"<p>

"I'm saying I miss you. I'm saying I don't want to fight anymore. But I want you to understand I'm being a bitch because I don't want you to get killed. I wouldn't survive it. I love you too much. If anything ever happened to you...", she choked on her tears. "I don't want you to shadow me anymore because I can't do my job and worry about you at the same time. It has become too difficult, Rick. You think you can handle yourself but you really can't. But you don't see it. You just think you're superman when you're so obviously not. You're making it so hard and I get mad at you."

"Kate... I'm sorry. I... I thought we would continue like this forever. I never imagine our relationship would change anything. Because well, I've loved you for so long. I worry about you all the time but I'm used to it by now and you're a cop. I didn't think you would worry about little old me because I was always fine." He was babbling, trying to put as many words as possible out. It was ridiculous. He forced himself to breath and continued, trying to make the words count this time. "I'm really sorry. I'm an idiot... Please don't cry."

He took her head in his hands, brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

"And you're not a cop," Beckett added.

"I have to remember that." He tried a little smile and his heart jumped with happiness when she returned it. She leaned in to him and capture his lips with hers. They kissed hungrily, like two lovers reuniting after a long absence. They never made it to the bedroom.

Later as they laid together on the couch, spent, he whispered : "It doesn't fix everything."

"I know", she whispered back.

* * *

><p>A handful of Police cars drove down the New York street. They stopped in screeches in front of a building. Dozens of policemen spilled out.<p>

"Stay in the car !", Beckett told Castle with a bossy tone. She exited her vehicle and went to the trunk to retrieve her bulletproof jacket. He ignored her, came out and bend over the trunk for his own "writer" vest.

"Where is it ?", he asked her as he stood upward again.

"At home. I put it in your office."

"What ? Why did you do that ? Do you want me to get hurt ?"

She glared at him but he didn't care. He was upset. "Stay. In the car", she repeated before joining the others for the take down of their suspects.

Angry, he climbed back in, forcefully closing the door, making the whole car shake. He didn't move, even when everybody came back with the three men cuffed.

"Are you done pouting ?", she asked when she entered the car. He waited for her to start the engine before answering. He was still mad.

"You had no right. I'm your partner. For god's sake, I'm the one who figured out how to find them !"

Her first instinct was to tell him to suck it up. But they had talked about their need to communicate better.

"Rick", she spoke calmly. "It was a dangerous situation. We knew they were heavily armed in a building full of hiding places. It was a tricky one and I decided that it was too complicated to have a civilian in. Partner or not."

"You didn't know that when you put my vest away", he accused.

She gave him a guilty look. "It's actually in the car. Hidden." His jaw opened, his eyes widened.

"You lied to me !"

"Well, I figured it was that or argue for the next hour. And I had a take down I didn't want to miss, having to lead it and all", she joked.

"This is not funny !"

"Like you never lie to me ?"

"No !"

She raised an eyebrow. "Two weeks ago ? That poker night at Patterson's ? It wasn't dinner with Meredith ?"

His mouth opened and closed several times before he looked sheepish. "I know you don't like her. I didn't want to upset you. It was just a friendly dinner, nothing fancy. We talked about Alexis the whole time."

"I know." He looked puzzle. "She called the loft to say she would be late. She told me she wanted to talk to you about Alexis changing grad school. Rick, it's not that I don't like her. Well, okay, I don't. But it's just he fact that I know she's your "deep-fried twinky"..."

"Used to", he corrected.

"But I know and respect that she is Alexis' mother and that you need to see her from time to time. I don't have to like it though. You don't need to hide it from me. Just let me brood over it for a day or so."

"I don't like it when you brood." He placed one hand on her knee.

She glanced at him, her lips curving up. "It's just jealousy. It's not rational. It's just she...", she stopped.

"What ?"

She made a face as she continued. "She knows how you look naked and... stuff..."

He laughed at that. "Well, you do too", he leered.

"That's why I only brood for a day", she answered back, biting down her lower lip, knowing perfectly well the effect it had on him.

"Tease !"

She parked the car in front of the precinct. As they walked in, he couldn't help but ask. "But seriously, where's my vest ?"

* * *

><p>When Beckett arrived home that night, Castle was sitting at his desk, only wearing his batman boxer shorts and a t-shirt. She winced. This is where and how she had left him that morning. Walking behind his chair, she hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek.<p>

"It's only 6PM, you know ?"

"Already ? Damn !", he said. "How was your day?"

She looked at the blank page on the laptop screen.

"Better than yours, apparently. Blockage ?"

He emitted a noncommittal sound.

Deciding to cheer him up, she turned his chair around. She grabbed his hands and pull him up on his feet.

"Come on, writer boy. You need inspiration and a shower, and so do I."

"Writer man !" He feigned offense but followed her willingly. "Wait... What would you need inspiration for ?" Walking backwards and unbuttoning her shirt, she gave him a saucy look, her eyes traveling up and down his body.

Around 3 in the morning, Castle was typing furiously on the keyboard. He only looked up when a shadow appeared in the doorway of his office. He smiled at Beckett as she approached, clad only in one of his shirt. He tried to be discreet when he closed the lid of his laptop.

She dropped herself in his lap.

"What ? I'm not allowed to read anymore ?"

He kissed her instead of answering. But when they broke apart, she didn't forget her question. She opened up the laptop and began to read, swatting his hand when he tried to stop her. He waited anxiously.

"It's very good !", she exclaimed eventually, facing him. In the chapter, Rook was in Italy, trying to hide from some mafiosi. It was the chase in the street of Napoli. She found it exciting and fun.

He beamed at her but sobered up a bit.

"It's not Nikki." She looked confused. "It's all about Rook, there is no Nikki." She just stared at him silently. She didn't know what to say, not sure if she understood. Placing his hands on her waist, he looked down as he explained.

"I don't really have blockage. Today I wrote ten pages of Nikki then deleted them. It wasn't that good anyway. I just can't write Nikki anymore without holding back. Well I can, but I don't really want to..."

"Why didn't you tell me ?", she whispered. He looked up and regretted it. The hurt in her eyes made his heart ache. He cupped her face with one hand. "I didn't want you to think I was bored with her or anything."

"Then why ?"

"I asked myself that for the last few weeks. I didn't know the answer until tonight. I wondered, what if you were the one needing inspiration writing Rook. What of **I** was the one writing Rook. And it came to me : I don't hold back writing Rook because he's me."

"I don't get it..."

"I can't write Nikki because I don't want to share **you** with the world anymore."

She melted at his confession and felt relieved. "It's sweet... and kinda selfish." She kissed him to reassure him it was okay. It quickly evolved in a make out session in his chair. He was attacking her neck, his hands traveling up and down her body. "So when is the first Jameson Rook book coming out ?", she asked.

"Well, if you would stop interrupting me and let me write...", he replied jokingly, in between kisses down her throat.

She narrowed her eyes and jumped up and away, moving back to the kitchen. He called after her. "Come back ! I was kidding !" She didn't look back. "Really ? Can we at least finish what you started... Apparently not..." He went back to his laptop. "I'm gonna write then", he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Three years later, Castle was walking the red carpet at the (H)eating up movie premiere.<p>

"Mr Castle, it is the last Nikki Heat movie. How does it feel ?" The reporter extended her microphone to him.

"Well Norah. It's a little sad. But for me, it's really a reunion. It will be good to see Nikki as the main character. Even if I'm really happy and lucky with my Jameson Rook series at the moment, Nikki hold a special place in my heart."

"Any plans to write another Nikki Heat book ?"

He was about to answer when he heard a ruckus coming from the street. He smiled and turned back to the reporter.

"Not if Mrs Castle has a say in it. She likes the new series's character better", he said as Beckett arrived at his side, their arms encircling each other waist automatically. "At least, with Rook, she makes an appearance once in a while", he added. The reporter asked another question but he dismissed it.

"Sorry guys, gotta go."

He kissed Beckett briefly as they walked up to the theatre. He look amused as she repeatedly smooth down the front of her dress.

"You look beautiful."

"I'm afraid it shows."

"It doesn't, Kate. You're barely two month pregnant."

She shushed him, looking nervously around. They made it inside and he pushed her in a corner, out of view.

"You're ridiculous. I like it", he grinned before kissing her deeply, one hand in her hair, the other on her belly.

The end.


End file.
